Sparrowfire's Rescue
by HufflepuffGirl16
Summary: Sparrowfire is looking for her missing kits, when she runs into danger on the way. Will she survive this dangerous encounter?


**Sparrowfire's Rescue**

Disclaimer: The Warriors series and their characters do not belong to me, they belong to the Hunters. My OC's, Spottedtail, Sparrowfire, and their kits belong to me. Enjoy my first fanfic!!

"talking"

thinking

When Sparrowfire woke up in the nursery, she knew right away

something was wrong. For one thing, it was quiet, too quiet. Even

when her 5 kits were dead asleep, their snores broke the silence. So after stretching, she went outside to investigate.

If she knew her kits, and believe me, she knows them well, they would be jumping around their father, Spottedtail, asking if they could join patrols. But when she spotted him, the kits were not bouncing around him, they weren't even in the clearing, instead he was surrounded by half the Clan, giving out orders for cats to join patrols. After a moment, he spotted Sparrowfire staring at him, and after saying something briefly to another cat, he walked towards her. "Good morning," he said, nuzzling her face, "What's the matter?" he said with a concerned look on his face when he noticed her alarm.

"The kits are gone..." Sparrowfire said with a note of panic in her voice. "Gone?" "What do you mean gone?" "Aren't they with you?", Spottedtail asked. "Obviously they're not if i'm looking for them.", she said, irritated and worried. "Right, sorry.." he mumbled. "I woke up and they were not in the nursery, so i thought they were with you." Sparrowfire explained. "I haven't seen them since last night when i played with them." Spottedtail said, "But don't worry, knowing them they're probably hiding in the other dens, trying to scare some other cats." "But-" Sparrowfire started. "Look, if they're not back by sunhigh, i'll help you look for them, but for now, relax and stop worrying, they'll be fine," Spottedtail soothed.

"Maybe you're right, okay, i'll relax.", Sparrowfire sighed, "But if they're not back by sunhigh-" "Then we'll look for them", Spottedtail repeated. "Hey, Spottedtail," They looked over. It was Lionblaze, one of ThunderClan's oldest senior warriors, he was walking toward them, "Squirrelstar wants you" "Alright, i'm coming," Spottedtail said, "Remember, relax and don't worry.", he told Sparrowfire. And he walked with Lionblaze towards the leader's den.

Sighing, Sparrowfire looked away from the pair and leaned down to grab a mouse. "Good morning, Sparrowfire.", said a raspy voice. She looked up to see Leafpool, the former medicine cat, now an elder, beside her. " Good morning Leafpool, how are you?" "I could say the same to you." "What's wrong?", Leafpool asked. " My kits are missing." Sparrowfire said. "Well, you know how kits are, I wouldn't worry, dear, they'll turn up". " Spottedtail said the same thing.." she said. "He's right, well like i said, dont't worry too much" Leafpool bent down and licked her ear. She headed toward Dovewing, who was sent to the elder's den early due to an accident that permenantly left her blind, who was relaxing in the weak leaf-bare sun.

Leaf-bare has been so hard on us. We lost Bramblestar, Ivypool, and almost lost Jayfeather, she remembered. Bramblestar had lost his last life two moons ago when an outbreak of greencough had infected the Clan. Ivypool, Dovewing's sister, also died from greencough. And Jayfeather, Lionblaze's brother and one of Leafpool's sons, got sick too from being exposed to it and almost died about a half-moon ago. Luckily, the outbreak was over, and every cat, except for Jayfeather who was still resting, was healthy and back to their duties. It's a good thing Alderheart didn't get sick, otherwise the Clan would have really been in trouble. Alderheart, one of Squirrelstar's kits and the second Clan's medicine cat, had worked tirelessly to heal every cat that got sick. But it was almost newleaf, and the fresh-kill pile would be full again.

When the sun was high up in the sky, Sparrowfire went to go get Spottedtail so they could look for the kits. She found him talking to Lionblaze by the small fresh-kill pile. "Spottedtail, it's sunhigh, i'm going to go look for them." "I'm coming too-" he started to get up, but Lionblaze stopped him. "No you're not, remember, you told Bluepaw that you would teach her some fighting moves after you ate." "Mouse dung!!" Spottedtail cursed, "That's right, i forgot.", he looked at her with an apology about to come out. "Don't worry about it, i'll look myself.", Sparrowfire told him. "Alright, but be careful." "I will." And she walked out of the camp out into the forest.

As soon as she stepped out of the tunnel, she was hit with the many enticing scents of prey. She was very tempted to stop and hunt, the mouse she ate that morning was completely gone. But she remembered that she needed to find her kits, so she went on.

She looked around, sniffing for her kits' scents, and spotted new shoots of grass. _Not much longer until newleaf, thank StarClan._ A while later, near the ShadowClan border, she smelled her kits scents, and something else, like there was something following them... Realizing this, she hurried on and followed the scent trail. After a few moments, she heard a faint cry in the distance, followed by a low growl and ferocious bark. She started running toward the noises she heard, then stopped with a horrified look in her eyes. Sparrowfire saw her five kits, cowering against a big oak tree. And in front of them, she saw with a soft gasp of horror, was a big, ferocious, black and white dog!

She hid behind a thorn bush, coming up with a plan, when she saw Snowkit, the biggest and bravest of all the kits, leap on the dog and attack with his tiny claws. The dog shook him off and bit his front leg, Snowkit cried out with pain and fear. When Sparrowfire saw this, she felt more fury than any other mother possible, coursing through her veins. And she leaped on the dog's back, and held on with her claws as much as possible. _StarClan help me and give me strength!,_ she prayed.

The dog tried shaking her off, but she held on. "Sparrowfire!", she looked over and saw Amberkit and the other kits, staring at her with wide, scared eyes. "Go! Bring your brothers and sisters back to camp and get help, you know the way, right?" Amberkit nodded, her eyes terrified, "Then go!" Amberkit ran back to camp, the others right behind her. Sparrowfire turned her attention back to the dog, who was still trying to shake her off and was now attempting to bite her.

She felt her claws loosening after a few moments, but tried holding on longer. But then she was shaken off the dogs back and landed on the ground, dazed. There was black spots covering her eyes, and she felt the dog scratch at her with its sharp claws. Sparrowfire felt pain coursing through her, and tried getting up to attack, but she was still dazed. And then, she felt great pain coming from the right side of her face, and before she blacked out, she faintly heard a cat calling her name.

She woke up a few times afterward, the fourth time she did, she felt hot and cold all over, and then fell asleep again for the fourth time. The next time she woke up, she felt better, and felt five small figures on her front, and a big figure behind her. She looked around and realized that she was back in ThunderClan, in the medicine den to be exact. Her kits, who were cuddled up to her stomach, stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Her moving around woke up the figure behind her.

"Sparrowfire? You're awake!" Spottedtail whispered quietly, aware of their sleeping kits and the other cats in the den. "What happened?", she mumbled groggily. "After Amberkit told everyone what happened, me and some other cats went to rescue you, when we got there, you were on the ground bleeding heavily." "We fought the dog and chased it away, then me and Lionblaze carried you back to camp." "I brought you here and Alderheart fixed you up" "You stayed unconcious for about a halfmoon.", Spottedtail explained. "I woke up a few times, and one time i felt hot and cold, why?", Sparrowfire asked. "For about a quarter moon, the claw marks around your eye got infected and you got a fever."

"Oh", "Why can i only see out of one eye?", Sparrowfire asked, confused. " Um, when the dog scratched your face, it clawed out your eye..." "WHAT?!", Sparrowfire panicked "Shhhh, it's okay", Spottedtail soothed. " What's going on, can't a cat get some sleep around here?", a grouchy voice asked from across the den. "Sorry Jayfeather, i told her about her eye and now she's scared.", Spottedtail explained. After a long drawn-out sigh, the blind medicine cat walked over to them. "I'm never going to be a warrior again, am I?", Sparrowfire asked softly. And in a rare moment of kindness, Jayfeather's blind blue eyes softened, and he rested his muzzle on her head. "You will, i promise." "Have you forgotten Brightheart?", he asked softly. Brightheart, the ginger and white she-cat that lost one of her eyes many seasons ago to dogs, had died last greenleaf due to old age. Even though she only had one eye, Cloudtail, her mate, had helped train her in a special way so she could still be a warrior. "No, i haven't forgotten.", she mumbled. "I can help you", said Spottedtail, "You'll be doing warrior duties in no time.", he said happily. "I think that's a good idea.", Jayfeather said, he whispered goodnight to the pair, and went back to his nest and fell asleep again.

"I think we should go back to sleep, and we can train tomorrow.", Spottedtail suggested. "Alright, good night Spottedtail", said Sparrowfire as she laid back down. "Good night". Sparrowfire settled down and closed her eyes, but she had one last question.

"Spottedtail?" "Yeah?", he whispered sleepily. "Do you...do you still love me?" Spottedtail looked surprised for a moment, then his eyes softened. "Sparrowfire," he started, "I love you more than anything in the whole world." "Really?, she asked, awed, "Really, i love you and our kits more than anything." And Sparrowfire closed her eyes, and fell asleep to Spottedtail licking her ears, satisfied.

 **The End**

Author's Note: So, that was my first attempt at a fanfic. If you guys think i should write about the birth of their kits, let me know. Leave a like and a review, thank you:) And as i said, Spottedtail, Sparrowfire, and their 5 kits belong to me, the others belong to the Hunters.


End file.
